Darth Vader: Attack on Titan
by Triclopes
Summary: After Darth Vader had finaly killed all of the abominations that were loyal to Cylo-V Vader is now going to finish off the man that had threatened his positon as to replacing him with mere machines and his betrayal to the Galactic Empire as well as the attempted capture of his son. But Cylo has escaped into the unknown regions and Vader is now tasked with hunting him down.
1. Opening Crawl

"Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Attack on Titan both are owned by Disney, Lucasfilms, and Marvel comics, Attack on Titan is owned by Hajime Isyama and Funimation.

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

DARTH VADER: ATTACK ON TITAN

 _DARTH VADER has failed to prevent the destruction of the GALACTIC EMPIRE'S super weapon known as the DEATH STAR_  
 _It's now a time of rebuilding for the Galactic Empire with the EMPEROR taking in the consideration of replacing his apprentice_  
 _in favor of a successor with Vader's punishment being that he must go and restore order to the Inner rim and Core worlds while_  
 _having to be forced to serve under the now promoted SUPREME GENERAL TAGGE who is the only other surviver that escaped the Death Star's destruction._

 _With the now presumed failed Sith Lord gaining special interest in wanting to obtain the identity of_  
 _the unidentified force sensitive Rebel Pilot who was responsible for the Death Star's destruction_  
 _Vader has hired the Bounty Hunter's BOBA FETT and BLACK KERRSATAN as well as the investigative services of_  
 _a freelance, rogue archeologist DR. APHRA with her two droid assistants TRIPLE-ZERO and his war monging partner BEE TEE._

 _As the investigation wore on Vader would soon discover that his master is intending to replace him_  
 _meeting in secret with an Impirial weapons cyberntics scientist by the name of CYLO-IV in the hopes that he_  
 _can provide the perfect canidates who would soon go on to take Vader's place._

 _Upon discovering his master's intentions Vader was beginning to wonder if there could possibly_ _be more than what appeared to be that he was hiding. After Boba Fett returned he did not have the Rebel Pilot as expected but he did get an identification, his name was LUKE SKYWALKER it would be here that Vader had discovered his master's treachery in pourposly hiding that he had a son._

 _After this revelation Vader would go on a race against time in order to find his son but however_  
 _Vader's replacements are attempting to kill him to take his place, if need be, to prove that Cylo's subjects are far more supierior in favor of the force putting Vader in the middle of multiple power play's endangering the life of his son as well. Vader eventually would go on to succead in killing all of Cylo's subjects only leaving one obsticle left for Vader to deal with._

 _But things were not as they seemed, in guise of what was supposed to be_  
 _a test for the Dark Lord it was merely a diversion in which CYLO-V and his last_  
 _subject MORIT along with his WHALE-FLEET have ambushed an Impirial fleet at the construction site of an EXECUTOR-CLASS Star Destroyer which would pose as the flag ship to Supreme General Tagge it is here that Cylo puts his finale plan in motion... The betrayal of the Galactic Empire..._

 _In the midst of the battle that is now being currently pushed by Cylo's Whale-Fleet and the infiltration of the_

 _Executor now in motion he not only plans to kill Vader but assassinate the Emperor as well and with Dr. Aphra_

 _now realizing that she's beginning to outlive her usefulness given the fact that Vader initaly_ _tended to have her assassinated during her custady under the REBEL ALLIANCE in a lockdown prison_ _facility. She would come across the wookie bounty hunter Kerrsatan who had been hired in feeding the Sith Lord_

 _information on the where abouts of Cylo-V, they would work together in fending off against both the Impirial and Cylo's forces._

 _Now with his betrayal clear the Emperor has ordered his apprentice to eliminate Cylo-V_  
 _and his Whale-Fleet and prove that he is still worthy as a Sith Lord However,_  
 _in one last ditch effort to prevent herself being killed at the hands of her employer_  
 _Aphra threatens to undisclose the information on the investigation revealing that Darth Vader has a son._

 _Now the Sith Lord must deal with the threat of Cylo, the information revealing his son's identity, the destruction of the Empire,_  
 _and suffering the wrath of his master in which everything hangs in the balance..._


	2. Chapter One: The Rise of Darth Vader

Note: Hey guys! Sorry about the opening crawl I had to update it about two or three times for it turn out the way I wanted to.  
I accidently got it screwed up with the source code, so sorry about that if you guys couldn't read it the first couple of times.  
As of this point it is now readable and I finally got that problem fixed, so without further a do... here's the beginning to our story. Disclaimer: I do not own AoT or Star Wars they are both owned by Hajime Isayama and Funimation just as Star Wars is owned by Lucasfilm and Disney.

* * *

Chapter one:  
The Rise of Darth Vader

On the bridge of the EXECUTER-class star destroyer stood a man who was over seeing the hijack of this Impirial war-ship, the man who stood over looking the battle had fair skin and silvery-grayish  
hair and beard he wore a coat of intricate, if not fashionable design like as if to show off the wealth he possessed, almost like a rich noble's piece of clothing. If anything he looked  
like any other human, but this man was not like any other human, or natural one anyway. When looking at the angle's from behind or the right side of his body a person would  
believe that he looked normal finding that he was most likely in his mid or late-forties and looked like any average human male. But if you were at the front and observed him,  
more specificly his face his eyes more so. One of his eyes looked normal with the exception of the color being molten amber the same color of the Sith species, natives of  
Korriban, but despite this he was not of their species and were as the one eye seemed normal the other was almost of that of a dark witch-ball seeming to contain tiny stars  
and surrounding the larger than obviously normal eye were blue-greenish scales surrounding a small portion of the medium sized eye. This was the eye that was natural to  
the Rodian species, which were known for their medium or roughly large dark eyes, flexible snout, two head antinase, pointed ears, and their scales mostly ranging from green  
to blue.

For it was that this truly was a Rodian eye grafted to his face as a fully functioning eye, his behaivor was also strange in a sense. He could mask it by putting on a seemingly  
casual personality using his charisma and persuasion to seem like any normal human. However the truth is that this man was no longer human, for it  
is he is now an immortal system whereas if this variant of his physical form were to be neutralized his counciessness would transfer to a new body retaining his personality  
matrix and memory processors. As to how he had specialized in this kind of technology he was once a Impirial scientist, technological and Biological weapons was his  
expertise when he was head of the Impirial weapons division. He soon eventually came into the good graces of Emperor Palpatin and soon enough he would go on to be  
trusted in creating warships, starfleets, and of course any weapons that could put a rebel or insurgent planet into submission and kill people a hundred times over.  
Then the DEATH STAR came a weapon of Directer Krennics' design and of course him and his partner Galen Erso took the spotlight leaving the man in darkness  
for a while the GALACTIC EMPIRE was then beginning to make headway on wiping out the REBEL ALLIANCE, but then the battle of scariff happened, little did the Empire  
know that soon enough this would be looked back upon as probably one of the greatest defeates in Impirial history as it would soon be seen the capture of the plans  
would play a pivotal role in the battle of Yavin in which the very superweapon that Orssan and Galen had created, the very machine that Darth Vader the Dark Lord of the Sith  
was supposed to protect had been destroyed by a seemingly skilled rebel pilot-who in turn was soon discovered to be Vader's son... Afterwards the Empire and the senate  
soon erupted into chaos with riots, crime, and civil unrest it was here that the Emperor blamed Vader for the DEATH STAR's destruction and placed him under the thumb of Supreme  
General Tagge, and while he was stuck doing tidouse errands for the Empire, for the first time in a long time the Emperor finaly once again graced him with his light and sought  
him in hopes of becoming his right hand taking Vader's place and creating a replacement that could match the ideals of the Sith and of course preserve the Rule of Two line.  
To someone like Cylo it wasn't hard to find the suitible canidates of course the ideaology anyway, but the strength and loyalty of warriors and of course the expertise of a  
decorated commander and master tactician, he eventually found the right people he was looking for.

After successfully having implacated the surgery all he had to do from that point onward was calabrate their cybernetics and train them to get used to the physical changes  
and train them in combat, weapons combat, martial arts, and lightsaber combat. At this point Darth Vader was beginning to suspect his master was hiding something from him  
it wasn't too long before Vader began invstigating and ultimatly found out his master sought to replace him, it also wasn't before long either to have obtained the identity of the  
rebel pilot finding out from his spies that he was Luke Skywalker. After that it soon became a race to see wether or not Vader was still able to do the task that his master  
wanted done. While Cylo was competing in this little test of skills and recources he sought to take back every thing he had made for the Empire he also wanted to capture  
Luke as Vader himself wanted so that way not only would he have their fleet but the vary man he rebuilt as well hoping to use Luke as a barganing chip, so he would have  
control on his masters' dog.

However as things were going as Cylo had intially planned, the Rebel's came and just when he was beginning to gain the upper hand one of Vader's Replacements decided to make his move.

Thus while Luke was being abducted by an unknown third party and the Dark Lord was temperarly pitted against his own forces, given conflicted directives and leadership Cylo's personel army

was dispatched to capture Luke Skywalker. As Skywalker was being taken from the Rogue Archeologist Dr. Aphra and her two maniac droids in which Cylo had an encounter with first-hand, oh

how he'd love to repay her with the same pardoning gift, but he was close as Luke's body was being loaded on the Lamda-class Impirial shuttle and as it was about to break from the planets

atmosphere the oddest thing happend, it crashed, at least that's what reports say. Cylo knew better though, because further examination showed that one of the engines were crushed.

scientifically this phenomenon could be explained a telochenetic gravitational pressurized force had been inserted on the one engine in peticular. This phenomenon of course is known to

most people as the supersticious ability called "The Force", an ability that showcases supernatural power intering the physical realm through a select group of individual's known as "Force-Weilders",

in which Darth Vader was one of these select people his master, Emperor Palpatin is also one of these individuals as well, and it is quit possible that Vader's son Luke would have most likely inherited the power of

the Force. Especialy since his father was the "Prophicised" chosen one, some one beleived to be very powerful in both the dark and light. Cylo however is not very well covinced of this legend though and mainly

just see's the force as a relic, a tool that could benifit the Empire and at that moment as Luke was saved by the Rebels and one of his replacements for Vader was killed this had posed as a

major setback to his plans and at this moment he had to act quickly because as Vader had continued to rise above each of the challenges that had been made a threat to him, as well as disrupting his secret

operation's on worlds that were plunged into civil war as a result of the Empires lack of control due to the _DEATH STAR'S_ destruction it didn't take much for Cylo to obtain some allies for it was that all though

some politicans roughly agreed with many of the Emperor's actions some had ambition, envy, and lust for power and of course in the end that's what it boiled down to so while Cylo was working

his way up the chain in the Empire, he was also gathering enough forces to overthrow it or at least keep Sheeve and his puppet distracted long enough for him to make his move.

Now he has, at this very moment decided to strike at the Empire. " _Ironic_." thought Cylo " _The Emperor had wanted someone to continue the Sith Order_. _Now I will and it will be re-enovated and evolve in a new era_ ".

Thought Cylo as he had reconized the ways of the Sith the Rule of Two and how he had ironicly acheived all of his accoplishments through the art of deception and manipulation thus the ritual coming full circle.

Not long ago the power to the bridge was reastablished by the Sith Lord himself announcing that he had killed his last Enforcer Morrit and that he was coming after him next, of course Cylo doesn't doubt that his

men would slow him down but he had little hope that they would seccessfully kill him for it is that the Sith were known to be significantly skilled worriors and most notable, very hard to kill.

" _Such a shame_." Cylo thought " _I would've at least expected for Morrit to have lasted longer_." It wasn't long befor Cylo had begun to look at the remote he had been craddling in his hand for a

few hours now " _I hope this still works_." he thought slightly nervous but then reassured himself.

Just as he was done he heard screams the sound of blaster fire and fast vibrating swoops. Cylo could only assume that was Vader just beyond the door finishing off his remaining Marine Troopers who were on guard.

Then the doors slid open with a small hiss, then clanking footsteps were heard but were unnoticable because of the asthmetic respirator that was all too familiar. Cylo of course was unfazed after all he was the one who

rebuilt him he knew every inch, crevice, life support system and weakness his cybernetics and armor held. He's probably only one of the few remaining people who truly knows the broken shell he _really_ is and how bad

his condition had become both physically and mentally.

Cylo turned around and said "Lord Vader". Vader had obviously fought his way through a great deal of his forces. However probably one of his greatest disapointments was how he had killed all of his Enforcers,

but they have played their part. Now it was time to play his hand... Now Darth Vader had finally cornered Cylo-V "Your machines are insufficant." Proclaimed the Dark Lord " _Oh Vader_ , _you don't know how wrong you_

 _are_ ". Then Cylo began "Peraphs. But you forget... You are one of my machines, too." As he finished saying that he pushed the button on the remote. Darth Vader could sense that Cylo was going to do somthing

but he didn't realize it until he found that he was unable to move, than thats when he began to feel his limbs and armor getting noticably heavier, breathing from his resporator then slowed as if it was shutting

down. Beginning to take notice in this Cylo realized " _It worked_." As the once feared Sith Lord was starting to litteraly shut down Cylo started to speak "I've kept this for twenty years, just in case." he said as he

began to look at the remote.

"I didn't want to use it. It was entirely possible that my private access would have been disabled in the years since I helped rebuild your body." Before Vader knew it, felt as if his body was being pulled to the

floor. "But it appears I was overly concerned, and I could have turned off your cybernetics anytime I wanted. You were never a threat to me. I could have always brought you to your knees with a single click of

a button..." As if on cue Darth Vader was finally brought down to his knees with the weight of his cybernetic body already being too much for him...

"I often wondered whether what rose from our operating table was a machine or a man..." Cylo turned back to see a slumped over Darth Vader on his knees " _Oh how the mighty Sith Lord has fallen."_ Cylo thought

bassking in the Dark Lords defeat, confident that Vader has been dealt with, he then turned around looking out of the window of the bridge seeing the Empires forces spreading thin and being annihlated by his

Whale-Fleet he then finished his monologing by saying "Good to have an answer."

* * *

As Cylo-V was on the verge of witnessing the Empires' eminent destruction he then contacted his fleet updating them on the operation at hand "Cylo to fleet. Continue the plan the _EXECUTOR_ is secure."

He said in confidence "Vader is no longer a threat..."

Although when physically looking at him it seems as though that he had been truly defeated he was still alive and his mind moved on although presently his body could not.

Vader knew there was something holding him back, his son? No. Something, someone else, a tug of the light, a memory that pulled Vader back as the light grew brighter and hotter the heat it stung his skin as if it was being roasted over _Fire_ and it was a sensation that the Dark Lord knew all too well and then the pain that surrounded just above his knees one of course would assume it was the phantom pain but it felt too real and too indentical to the pain he felt that day... As the light finally grew to full picture Vader saw a river of fire and a ghost of the past...

* * *

As the the light filled Darth Vader's vision white hot stinging pain was the first sensation that the dark lord felt, and it was an all too familier kind of pain one that Vader had felt a very long time ago, before Vader ever came to be.

After his vision slowly refocused it was here that the person who stood above him was non other than Vader's very creator- or in this case the late master of Anakin Skywalker Obi-wan Kenobi. Obi-wan was standing on top of a rocky slope and was looking down upon him. It didn't take long for him to realize that both of his legs were missing and he was trying to climb up the slope doing everything in his power to avoid being burned by the river of fire.

As he was climbing and was trying to make his way to the top of the slope Vader's- no Anakin's anger was all being directed at his former master, his hatred of him so great that the darkside and it's raw uncontained fury, beginning to take it's physical tole as Anakin's once normal blue sarene eyes were now a blazing orange red brimmed showing the true nature of the darkside with Anakin''s fury being directed at the the man who he is now staring at with a fiery hatred. Then that's when he spoke "You were the Chosen one! It was said you would destroy the Sith, not join them!" as he looked down on his former Padawan and partner with great sadness he continued "You were my brother Anakin, I loved you!" Obi-wan said. At that moment Anakin's rage was now released and all of the hatred that was built up with the excruciating pain he felt just below his knees in which the stumps were now grazing the fiery rivers of Mustafar then he shouted in rage "YOU'RE A LIAR AND A COWARD! If you really loved me you would've killed me!" With a grimm look Obi-wan walked over to Anakin, picked him up and and started to raise him overhead, then he asked, "You wanted this, Anakin? Would this have been better?" then he threw him in the river of fire.

As the fallen hero was thrown into the lava, screams of agony and torment beyond any other were echoing through out the entire mountain side of the volcanic world as Anakin was quickly being incinerated by the hellish fire that was engulfing him and shortly after no more than a few moments the pain filled screams slowly died down, after what felt like hours of being burned alive, for it was the worst way to die. By the time the screams stopped the last thing that was seen before Anakin's body was devoured by fire were his now horribly scared face and the blazing eyes of the darkside. It didn't take long for that to disappear in flames like the rest of the body. Obi-wan had done it, he had killed his former student... and his friend, as Obi-wan was now going to prepare for the trek back to the hidden Seperetist droid refinery going back to the landing pad were Padme's Naboo starship was were C-3PO and R2-D2 would be waiting for the return of the Jedi master and aid an unconscious Padme. But then bubbles began to come from the volcanic river, then a black gloved hand rose form the fire then the body came up except when Obi-wan stared back it was not Anakin, instead what had remained of Anakin was burned away by the fire in which his former master had thrown him in. The Chosen One, The Hero without Fear, The Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker was now transformed into something that was for more fearful and emersed in the darkside clad in black armor and the all too familier resperatoric breathing, with the lava shedding off his armor the Jedi Skywalker was gone there was now only Darth Vader. After Vader rose from the fire and was beginning to walk up the slope he then replied to his fallen masters' earlier question and said "Yes, it would have." after saying this he then ignited his lightsaber and it was different no longer the aquatic blue color it once was but now a brilliant beaming red after he had ignited his lightsaber, holding it tightly within his hand he said "For you." Obi-wan slowly turned around then said looking at Vader. "If you strike me down, I will become more powerful than you can imagine." But having already heard this before Vader went on to strike him down. Again.

Vader then stated more than said. "I need not imagine being more powerful. I am more powerful with every step I take away from _you."_ As the Dark Lord began to traverse over and up the slope he than spotted a cloaked figure in the distance who screamed "NO!" than the figure uncloaked himself and it was non other than the Chosen One. Anakin Skywalker. "You killed him!" he shouted igniting his lightsaber.

Vader was well aware that the man who stood before him was once himself but it's not the man he is anymore. That man died a long time ago at the hands of a person he had once considered a good man but had been killed by him after the dual they had for several grueling hours on Mustafar. As he was burned alive Obi-wan left him to suffer the surely painful death of the newly appointed dark lord the only thing that had kept him alive was the burning hatred and rage that was focused on his former master Obi-wan. It was the darkside that had kept him alive, the revenge that he had wanted off of Obi-wan for leaving him to die. The Chosen One was nothing more but a myth, a legend that was only to be expected from the Jedi and their Illusions. Vader was in his own world, one of which is how he kills his weak, foolish, arrogant self. It would be here that Vader would destroy the last callings of the light and fully embrace his rebirth as a Dark Lord of the Sith.

As Anakin drew and ignited his lightsaber it was once again the original aquatic blue beam of light that he once weilded many years ago. With Darth Vader's blade already drawn and ignited it was, at this very moment that the dual would begin.

When they engaged in the dual Vader noticed that Anakin was very skilled and dangerously fast, especialy with a lightsaber. This battle was going to end quickly with Anakin's speed, agility, and quick reflexes along with his aptittude in the force the Dark Lord would be overpowered with the swarm of attacks that the former was dealing to him, Vader would gradually be overwhelmed and killed at this rate. However there was one thing that Vader could use against Anakin even with all of the power he had, all of the skill he possesed and that was his arrogence. It was his arrogence that led to Darth Tyranus to manage to cut off his forearm in their first dual against each other and it was Anakin's arrogence in which led to his major defeat at the hands of his former Master on Mustufar that had led to his death and rebirth to become what Darth Vader is now. But even afterwards the reckless nature that was once apart of Anakin still managed to find its way to Vader. No more than the first few months of Darth Vader being refitted with his cybernetic armor he felt trapped and was almost completely at a loss when it came to his agility no longer having any free movement amongst his four prosthetic limbs due to them being severed by Obi-wan and the cybernetic armor he now wore just to keep himself alive was crudly built as a result of ergancy of the operation. Now looking back on it however the Dark Lord suspected that when put up to the task of rebuilding him Cylo probably hindered Vader's movement on purpose whether he did it on his own accord or by the personal orders of his master shortly after being rebuilt Darth Vader was soon put in task of routing out and destroying Rebal or Terrorist insurectionist that threatened the newly formed Galactic Empire, at this point in time he was still getting used to his rebuilt body and he had only one thought on his mind: Revenge.

Revenge and Hatred all pointing at the man who he had once considered to be his friend and who was also his former master, at the time when Order 66 was still in effect a great deal of Jedi had been wiped out during the Purge when the Dark Lord was on the planet, Courecant, he had heard rumor of there being a secret meeting to be taken place at one of the lower levels of the planet, his Master had chastised him for still dwelling on his defeat against Obi-wan on the battle of Mustafar and had ordered him to not fall for the Jedi trickery, However needless to say he did go against his Masters orders and did fall for the trap that the Jedi survivers had laid out for him, using his obsession with Obi-wan against him although he did put up a fight and had managed to kill a few Jedi himself it was easy to say that using the original lightsaber techniqs of Anakin Skywalker with the severe hinderence in movement caused by his cybernetic armor he had not fully adapted to the flaws. In the end he would have easily been killed by the small band of Jedi survivors if it wasn't for their own arrogence and a last minute calvary unit of Clone Troopers. After that Darth Vader went off to try and fortify his lightsaber skills forced to start entirely from scratch even going as far as to look at the former dualing skills of Ancient Sith Lords from his Masters private Journals kept in his Palace in Impirial City.

The Dark Lord was even able to go as far as even create completly new lghtsaber forms by using hybrids of different forms once used by previouse Sith Lords. Anakin may have been one of the most skilled dualist of his era and could've probably matched the skills of Grand Jedi Master Yoda, but in the end his recklessness and the desire to outwardly attack and overpower his enemies is by far one of his greatest weaknesses. Vader had changed much since his battle against Kenobi on Mustafar and he knew exactly how this dual would end as he had already won from the very beginning. Were as Anakin was gradually becoming faster and more aggressive within his power filled lightsaber strikes the Dark Lord was becoming stronger preserving his own power to deal in the finale blow. Anakin was spinning and twirreling with each and every lightsaber slash or strike in such a way it was almost but a blinding flash of light, Vader knew better though this was the same kind of tactic Anakin had used against the likes of Dooku and Kenobi so in order to counter act this berrage of saber strikes Vader attempted to put some of his own skill to subsitute to the brute force that Anakin would naturaly expect constantly reinforcing blocks or trying in any chance he has in getting an opening in which Anakin would attempt to evade Vader also tried putting some distance between the two so that way there could some breathing space and rexamine the strategy. Anakin resumed the same routine of reinforced power into his striikes and slashes overwhelming the Dark Lord as he is doing so Vader was beginning to fight back using his strengh in times when he sees fit with his specialized form almost seeming look in a delicate graceful manner one moment in countering his formers strikes then power of amplified slashes and a strike that Anakin had temporarelly almost fell victem to if it wasn't for him jumping over the Dark Lord and refortifying his stance against Vader in a temporary saber lock it was here using all of the power he had left Anakin had stuned Vader and left an opening. In doing so the Dark Lord had been anticapating this move to lower his defenses when in reality he had merely wanted Anakin to beleive he could of had a chance to end him ,"Predictable". Vader thought. As Anakin leapt with his lightsaber held high ready to cut down the Dark Lord Darth Vader had used the force to rip through Anakin's force sheild and cought him in mid-leap, but instead of thowing him back he had increased his speed torwards him and at that exact moment before he would go past him, Vader raised his lightsaber and with surgical presission had managed to severe all three limbs, after that he was almost nothing more but a torsoe with one limd desperatly trying to climb up the slope of the volcanic moutain side using what little strength he had and attempt to avoid being burnt alive in the river of fire. As Anakin was trying ti climb up in a last effort to reach the Dark Lord who stood up on top of the slope looking down on him with the emotionless facial mask being the only thing he could see he asked, "How could you do this?" "You were a child." replied Vader "I am well accustumed to killing children." The Dark Lord said harshly.

It was as Darth Vader started to leave the flames of Mustafar reached Anakin, in his finale moments befor suffering a slow painful death Anakin screamed, "I HATE YOU!" and as his last words rang through the hellish river bank of Mustafar Anakin died screaming in agony while he was being consumed by the fire and died.

Right after Anakin's screams of pain had died out Darth Vader had continued to walk up the slope and onward along the mountain side then that was when he heard a voice that he imediatly recognized, someone that he had both loved and _feared_ from his previous life as Anakin Skywalker. The voice called out to him in a soothing tone "Turn back, Ani". It was a voice that Anakin had longed to hear for ever since... Then that was when the source of the voice revealed itself to be the very person that Anakin had wished to return to the arms for several years sense Mustafar his late wife Padme Amidala. She was exactly as he had remembered last seeing her still pregnant with the child that he never new had lived sense he last saw her, she came out of the shadows with her arms open wanting him to come and embrace her once more, she went on to say, "Stay with me". she said wishing him to remain "No". Vader said fearing having to return to embrace his deceased wife and remain as what little of the man he once was. As Vader attempted to move away from her and push on, Padme persisted, "Anakin". Suddenly Vader found himself back on the very operating table were he was reconstructed only he had found himself to with more restraints than before seeing as to how he is now chained, ensuring that he would be permanntly confined to the table. "You don't need to go on. It can be over". Obviously it was no secret to the Dark Lord or even his who he suspects at the very least had wanted to die especially after the battle of Mustafar in which the Emperor had made sure that there was nothing left of Anakin Skywalker or anything that was apart of his past. He was at a very vulnerable time in his life and when he became Darth Vader death at that point was all he wanted it was the only thing he had wished for eversince still feeling the weight of the overwhelming guilt and depression of being responsible for his pregnant wifes death, although Vader new this place was not real it certaintly felt so, especially since this was _his_ mind or maybe it was somthing along the lines of purgatory. As he continued to listen he could feel that the opportunity to die was beginning to sway him as he felt himself being pulled further into the darkness of his greatest desire, "You know you don't want to leave". As she said this Vader realized that he could now have the peace he has waited for all he had to do was "Stay". She said, Darth Vader more than anything within every fiber of his being had wanted this moment for so long to finally be with his wife to finally have the _peace_ he had waited so many years for, to finaly embrace his love and his death. But for the life of him he coudn't, it was almost as if Vader in essence couldn't bring himself to do it, almost like he refused to die.

Then that was when Darth Vader felt a new voice from within himself call out as if it was the Force itself telling him that he couldn't die then when the Dark Lord began listening for the first time in many years since he became Darth Vader actualy listened to the Force " _You can't die. Remember your destiny. Your SON. Your journey has yet to end in death. The Force still wills you to live."_ As soon as he hears this that was when a flood of visions and memories take over his inner thoughts and the desires to kill the man. No. Not man, _monster_ who had taken away everything from him, who had manipulated, tortured, taunted, lied, and went as far to attempt to _replace_ and kill him above all else and a raw image of both Darth Vader and his son Luke Skywalker standing atop a mountain of corpses that resemble that of their fallen enemies and the one bleeding begging for his life crawling at their feet being the Emperor himself dying at their hands the epinmy of his torment suffering at their hands with their combined powers he was brought to their mercy and the galaxy was theirs.

This image and this moment alone was the one thing the Sith Lord had desired above all else; being reunited with his son and _revenge_ against his oppressive tormentor.

Vader bolstered with a new resolve reached out with the force and lets his perpetual anger and self loathing fuel the darkside. Padme began to grab her throat like she was choking "Ani"! she quickly gasped trying desperatly for air.

As he still continued she began pleading for him to stop gasping once again for his name "ANAKIN"! As Padme was now begging him to stop she was slowly starting to be swollowed into darkness that was when he spoke "No".

She Darth Vader was now using his full strength against his mental restraints in doing so Padme was now fully engulfed in darkness as the last few gasps for life could be heard before a silent ( **SNAP!)** could be heard, "Anakin is dead," Stated the Dark Lord.

As Darth Vader was now calling upon the full power of the Darkside embracing his greif and anger, which was all directed at himself and to the person he had once loved. With this power Darth Vader had now fully embraced the darkness that had consumed his deceased love and he was beginning to become one with it. His anger and hatred causing him to unleash all of his power in the force as now he was controling the darkness and he was bending it to his will then with his full power he was starting to break the chains one by one as his already superhuman strength was now increased with the force aiding him as his full power was being used then he spoke again "I killed him". When he finished, his chains were broken and the Force had set him free...

* * *

Cylo-V had been overseeing the swift decimation of the Impirial fleet; it wouldn't be long now before his Marine Troopers would capture the Emperor. It wouldn't be long before he would be serving _him._

As he soon began walking away from the viewing glass on the _EXECUTOR's_ bridge having been pleased with how the battle was turning all of the tides to his favor rather quickly after it was said that Vader had been neuterilized of course bringing an update to his Whale-Fleet with the news of the Dark Lord's defeat boosted moral and had ralied all of his remaining forces together rather quickly and now the Impirial fleet was on the brink of destruction and when the capture of the Galactic Emperor is soon complete Cylo would not only have one of the Empire's most heavily armed and destructive war-ships at his command, but soon he would systematicly have taken over the Empire as well as the inner rim and core worlds as well as many of their slave trade, mining, fleet construction, material cyphening, and weapons operations.

Cylo's plans of obtaining power and becoming the Galaxies new Emperor was now starting to become a reality as he was now in a mere arms reach of it and he is going to rule for eternity if his immortality was to be taken to account.

He soon found himself slowly approaching the still unmoving form of the fallen Sith Lord as it was that Darth Vader was still on his knees his asthmetic breathing now dormant at this moment Cylo was now crouching right baside his still form looking at him as if he was trying to figure out if he still held any importance or major significants. " _What did he ever see in you"_? he thought glancing into his mask lenses, almost seeing his real eyes underneeth.

Then that was when he began to smirk as an idea slowly began to probe his mind. " _Well, the Emperor may not have anymore use of you. But I will when he's dead."_ Cylo thought as he started forming a plan to re-program the now deactivated Sith that he saw before him.

It was then that Cylo began to notice somthing... Off, when he saw that Vader's body was twitching, it wasn't long before it started shaking. Beginning to get startled he slowly stood back up realizing that his body is _moving._

As soon as it dawned on him that this wasn't supposed to happen "Wh..." was all he could say as Vader now began moving slowly getting up from his knees. It was through the sheer power of the Force alone that Vader's body was now moving when he started to rise up.

Cylo both aww struck and scared began to shout "You're still deactivated. How?" He asked now looking down at the remote to try and see if it was still on or to see if there was any kind of possible malfunctioning.

As the Dark Lord was once again back on his feet, now fully standing before Cylo, Vader extended his reach with the Darkside so he would not only just be able to just stand and move his deactivated cybernetic body but also manage to retreive his lightsaber.

Now horrified with the sight before him Cylo shouted "Impossible!" Too shocked from a feeling that wasn't suppossed to reside in his personality matrix and was only natural to organic life forms it was _Fear_ that was what he felt.

When Darth Vader once again held his lightsaber within his grasp he ignited it as the blade extended from the hilt it was a blazing red. Cylo looked on in horrer as he felt the sharp hot carterizing pain of the Sith Lords weapon stabing him through the chest as Cylo-V took his finale few gasping breaths he succomed to the Saber blade that peirced his body as he fell dead. As he fell he droped the remote in which was responsible for deactivating Vader's cybernetics.

When Darth Vader recovered from the satisefaction of killing Cylo-V he immediatly noticed the remote and used the force to deactivate the Kill-switch afterwards the systems of the asthmetic resporator and the filtration as well as operating movement functions were reactivated giving off a satisefying whilsiling _Zeep!_ signifying that his Cybernetic armor was now reactivated then as the Dark Lord looked torwards the now dead corpes of Cylo-V, he blantly stated, "Nothing is impossible for the Force."

* * *

 **Cylo's Whale-Fleet.**

A loud scream came from the medical room on one of the Whale ship's. "NAAAAHH!" In the medbay it was far more different than the ordinary medical bay areas that you'd usally see on board with standard intersteller cruisers.

Although it was equiped with the traditional Medical droid which stood by doing its reports on the equipment to see if they were all still kept up and in order, all in working condition. The thing that stood out the most in this medbay however was the amount of clonning vats that took up the room all in one long row. One of the vats were open with Moisture and steam leaving the depressurized vat. It was here a body came out "HHH." It groaned.

While the man was rubbing his eyes trying to wake up, the persan began to speak "He killed Cylo-V. Somehow..." But it didn't take long to realize that "...Cylo-VI has to escape." said Cylo-VI moving his hands from his face now fully awake.

" _Quickly."_ Cylo-VI thought.

* * *

After Darth Vader killed Cylo-V he contacted his Master over the comms from the bridge of the _EXECUTOR "_ Master. I have freed the ship from Cylo's control: The power is returning."

* * *

 **EXECUTOR: Royal Throne Room/Chambers**

Sitting in his own personal Throne room in the _EXECUTOR._ The Emperor pushed the comms button on the armrest of the Throne replying "Good. Are there any remaining problems?" He asked.

* * *

 **EXECUTOR: Hanger bay**

As the Dark Lord of the Sith made his way down to the Hanger of the _EXECUTOR_ getting into his _TIE ADVANCED,_ leaving the ship he said "Just one." Vader was going to finish what his Master had intentionally started he was going to finish Cylo once and for all having enough with his attempts at killing him and interfering with his plans for his pitiful conquest in power. "It is being dealt with." was the finale thing he said before persuing Cylo's command ship.

* * *

"Do so and return. There is much to discuss." The Emperor said hoping his apprentice grew from his lesson in "failure".

It wasn't until then that a certain Archeologist crashed in on the conversation. "You bet there is, Your Emperor Highness Master sir!" Interrupted Dr. Aphra along with her newly found wookie companion Black Kerrsanntan with her two maniac droids, who obviously had no idea on how to address the Sith Master.

"Who dares intrude into my private chamber?" Bellowed the Sith Emperor.

As the accomponying Royal Crossguards raised their Saber pikes at the possible danger, that was when a female figure revealed herself. "I'm Docter Aphra." She introduced. "We've got a mutual friend." She said referencing to her, "employer". "I've got things you need to know." She said now having the Emperors interest piqed.

* * *

 **NOTES: So hey guys I just wanted to say sorry for the long chapter I know it's been going on six months now since I first uploaded the opening crawl and sorry for the ridiculisly long wait. Even though this is the first chapter of my** **story this has probably one of the most longest chapters I've ever written. But I just wanna let you all now that I'm not giving up on this story especialy now since we are nearing the end of season two of Attack on Titan and its third** **manga volume as well with the release of the new Darth Vader comic book series. I'm already going to make some rough drafts of chapter two after I get this uploaded and we will offically begin the crossover.**

 **See you guys next chapter and stay frosty.**


	3. Important Messege

Hello everyone, I know I have not updated my story for quit some time. But I will update the story soon enough hopefully.

I have put this up because there is an update I would like for both those who are currently following my story and who have just started reading the first two chapters to read.

Please read it, it's important and it also determines the future of the internet and my stories along with this site. As for whether or not the one I'm currently still working on, reading

my profile update might just help me continue this story if you support internet freedom, so please before it's too late.


End file.
